Gaurav Chopra
|hometown = New Delhi, India |occupation = Actor. |knownfor = Acting in Uttaran. |spouse = Hitisha Cheranda (m. 2018) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 10 |Year = 2016 |NominationsReceived = 20 |TimesNominated = 5 (Weeks 1, 2, 6, 10 & 11) |NominationsToSave = 1 |TimesSaved = 1 (Week 4) |CaptaincyWins = 1 (Week 8) |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 14th |Days = 78 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @gauravchopraa |InstagramUserName = mrgravitas }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 10. Gaurav is known for his roles in Uttaran and Left Right Left. He participated in Dancing with the Stars and Nach Baliye. Biography Gaurav Chopra was born on 4 April, 1979, in New Delhi, India. He attended St. Columbus School and enrolled in the National Institute Of Fashion Technology, where he graduated in Fashion Designing. Gaurav dated actress Naryani Shastri. After parting ways with Shastri, he was in a romantic relationship with popular actress Mouni Roy. Unfortunately, the relationship cannot last long and they announced their separation. He married his longtime girlfriend Hitisha Cheranda on 19 February 2018 in a private ceremony. Career In 2003, Chopra appeared in the Tamil film Ottran, and in 2004 he had an appearance in the TV serial Karma on STAR Plus. In 2006, he was a contestant in the reality TV dance show Nach Baliye 2, and in 2008 he participated in the first season of another dance show, Zara Nachke Dikha. In 2006, he also acted in the Hollywood movie Blood Diamond, and played Samay Khurana on Aisa Des Hai Mera. He played Raghuvendra Pratap on the Colors TV soap opera Uttaran, and won the Colors Golden Petal Awards-Most Dumdar Personality in the year 2012 for this role. He was seen in the gangster film Rangdaari, which was released in April 2013. In April 2016, he participated in the Georgian edition of international dance reality show Dancing with the Stars, where he was chosen as a cultural ambassador. After a sudden exit after 6 weeks, it was revealed that he left the show because of a prior commitment. Later in 2016 he participated in the 10th season of Bigg Boss and was evicted on 1 January 2017. Player's History - Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Nominations History } |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 5 | Antara Biswas Deepika Singh Karan Mehra Rahul Dev | Deepika Singh Jasmin Walia Kajal Raut Lopamudra Raut Rohan Mehra | – |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 6 | | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 8 | Abhishek Dahiya Lopamudra Raut Priyanka Singh | – | |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 9 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#959FFD;" | 10 | Antara Biswas Nitibha Kaul | Abhishek Dahiya Antara Biswas Karishma Randhawa Katrina Sadiq Khalid Qureshi Nitibha Kaul | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | |- | |} Trivia References Category:1979 births Category:Bigg Boss Contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 10 Contestants Category:Evicted Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Actors Category:14th Place